Tottering friendship
by vermillian
Summary: The one, who was behind this ‘meeting’, was Kanzeon Bosatsu. The new task was revealed in this chapter. Chapter three is up! *re-post*
1. Prologue : Where the thing… happened

****

Tottering friendship.

By vermillian.

****

Starting date: 20.03.2003

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: The new long series of mine. Goku made a decision to choose his own way without being with Sanzo. The sign of broken relationship was slowly marked on their friendship. How could it be?

****

Notes: This series is being more serious than the other project of mine. Don't know what to tell. I don't even know whether this series would become Sanzo-centric or Goku-centric, or even genre of it. _*sweat dropped*_ If you know it, please tell me. Please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki. I own only its DVDs.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Prologue: - Where the thing… happened.

"It's finally over," said Gojyo while he lighted up his lighter for smoking. Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku were also being there with him. Being there in front of the place where was to become the history. Being there in front of the ruination of Houto Castle, and their victory against Gyumaoh.

After a year and a few months of journey to the west, Sanzo-ikkou finally reached Houto Castle. Unfortunately, Gyukumen Koushu, with the help of her sciencetists, could resurrection Gyumaoh just in time. As a result, Sanzo-ikkou had to take a tough fight with the Bull Demon.

Kougaiji, who had been broken the promise of revival his mother by Gyukumen Koushu and had a poor relationship with his father, took the revenge by cooperating with Sanzo-ikkou and overthrew Gyumaoh and Gyukumen Koushu. Why did Kougaiji want to kill Gyukumen Koushu when she was the only one who could retake the magic and revival his mother? The reason was his stepmother was not only being broken the promise of revival his mother, but she was also destroyed his mother's body to end his hope of getting his mother back. Those motives were enough for him to take the revenge. There was no doubt that Dokugakuji, Yaone, and Ririn took the same side with him of joining Sanzo-ikkou and defeated Gyumaoh and Gyukumen Koushu.

With the associate of Kougaij-ikkou and the extreme amount of Goku's power, Sanzo-ikkou could finally defeat Gyumaoh and eliminate him with Houto Castle. Gyukumen Koushu and her scientists were trapped, and there was no any of chance to sneak out upon the collapsing of the castle. To make sure that there would be no one would able to resurrect Gyumaoh again, everyone agreed to burn Houto Castle with its master.

And it was a past.

The battle was ended. Before Sanzo-ikkou got back to their place, Kougaiji offered them a place for resting for a few days. Strangely, Sanzo accepted it. There might be due to the result from the long hard battle. Both him and his companion wanted a time for resting and discussing. No one knew this would have changed something important. Something was called 'friendship'.

**********

The Sanzo-ikkou took a week for resting. Finally they decided to leave Kougaiji's place at the early morning.

Even though Hakkai could sense that Goku was quieter than usual in the last few days, he did still not prepare for it. That kind of thought was never getting through his mind until the day…

At the early morning of leaving day, everyone of Sanzo-ikkou was already on Hakuryu in the jeep form, except Goku.

"Oi! Saru, come on. Do you want to be here forever?" shouted Gojyo the question. Without waiting for the reply, he continued. "Or else you are changing your mind of being here with Ririn?" And that caused he laughing his own joke.

With some reason, which might be the age or whatever, Gojyo started teasing about Goku-Ririn couple. Whenever he did it, the boy would reject and begin arguing. But that situation did not happen in this morning. Not for this morning.

Goku kept silencing. His belonging was still on his back, not in the jeep.

The silence made Hakkai to be wonder and starting worry. He didn't have a chance to say anything. No one did when Kougaiji was there with some creature. It was dragon. It was the same with the small one, which Ririn always used.

"Here you are," said Kougaiji. He handed Goku a robe that was binding to that dragon. "It's yours."

Goku accepted it. He looked on it, and contacted eyes to no one. "Thanks."

Dokugakuji and Yaone said nothing. They were just staring at the boy, worrying.

Ririn didn't know what it meant for. "Dragon!? Onii-chan, why did you give it to him? That saru did not even know how to use it…" She wanted to complain more, but had changed her mind when her eye contacted with her brother's.

Gojyo didn't see those silencing signal. "Hey, Saru! What did you want it for? We already have Hakuryu!" He continued when he was thinking of some joke. "Or do you want it for fleeing from Mr. Worldly Monk when he get angry." He laughed, but stopped when there was no one responding to him. That was when he realized something wrong. "What's wrong?"

Everyone stared at Goku, who was still looking at his rope and his feet.

"Saru, would you say it now or never?" ordered Sanzo. He also sensed something wrong about the boy, and he HATED that anxious feeling. _What the hell is the feeling disturbing me?_ He asked himself.

The boy finally mumbled something in his throat. "…ple."

"Huh?" complained Gojyo. "Say it louder, saru!"

This time, Goku faced with his companion. The certain decision was in his eyes. "I will not be back to Chou An Temple."

Gojyo's jaw was hanging. Sanzo did nothing but cursing some thing in a low voice. Hakkai could do nothing but recovered his words and said it. "Pardon, Goku?"

Goku took a deep breath and repeated his sentence. "I will not be back to Chou An Temple."

"What the hell did you mean?" Gojyo asked with angry in his voice.

"I made the decision," said Goku, "and I decided not to be back to Chou An Temple again."

"What are you thinking?" This time, Gojyo did not only shout, but also tried to climb out of the jeep. He would successfully do it if only Sanzo did not obstruct him.

"Stop it!" shouted Sanzo.

"Huh? What the hell do the people be today?" yelled Gojyo. He was about to climb out of the jeep again when Sanzo said it.

"If you do, I will leave you hear," said Sanzo without a glance. "You heard him. If he did not want to go back with us, just leave him here." He said it with the emotionless tone.

"But Sanzo…" Hakkai tried to protest but Sanzo didn't give him a chance.

"Don't you hear me? We would be late if we still stuck in here!"

Hakkai was about to protest. But he was interrupted again. This time was by Goku. "Just do what he said. I won't change my mind," said Goku, "please."

The golden eyes, which were ever filled with fun and a lot of emotions, were left only the only decision and… nothing. The rest was just emotionless and could not be read.

Hakkai was speechless. He did never think that this day would come in one day, but he had to admit it no matter how hard it was.

"What happened to you!?" shouted Gojyo. He was about to say something more but he was interrupted.

"Gojyo!" This time was Hakkai. "You heard him. We cannot change his mind."

"But!" protested Gojyo. However, he changed his mind when he saw his friend's face. "Even you, Hakkai?" He didn't want to believe it. It just had to. "Ch'. Do whatever you want."

Before the incomplete Sanzo-ikkou would leave the place, Hakkai turned to the boy. "Will you take a visit on us and tell the reason of leaving when you are ready?"

Goku hesitated for a while. "I will." He pressed the smile on his face.

Hakkai saw it. "Arigato. Sayonara, Goku." Without waiting for the answer, Hakkai drove the jeep, and left the empty behind at the next few minutes.

"Sayonara," replied Goku to the empty space. When he turned, he found that Kougaiji already stared at him.

"Do you sure…" asked Kougaiji.

"Yes, I do," replied the boy without hesitation.

The guy sighed. "I already teach you how to control the dragon. This is some stuff. The rest is up to you."

Goku nodded. "Thanks."

"If you want something, you know where you can find us."

"I won't," refused Goku.

"Don't be sure," said Kougaiji. "See you later. Let's go." The last sentence, he said to his sister and subordinates.

Except Kougaiji, they took the last glance at the boy and it was Yaone who said it. "Please do take care of yourself." Then they disappeared.

There were only Goku and the dragon in the place. Something was shown up in the boy eyes for a short time. He turned to his dragon. "Now, we have our journey. Let's go!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Finished! I can't believe in myself how to start the new series while the old one is still not finished! By the way, I can't just leave this plot. What do you think about this fic? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter one : Where the story went on

****

Tottering friendship.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: The new long series of mine. Goku made a decision to choose his own way without being with Sanzo. The sign of broken relationship was slowly marked on their friendship. How could it be?

****

Notes: Thanks for all reviews and sorry for some grammatical error. –' For Rook-san, I might not follow all of your opinion, but I will try to do some of it. Thanks for your opinion. For the suggestion about 'yaoi', sorry but I won't do it in this series. It's not because I don't like it. I just have a plan for another couple in another series that I will finish in one day. –' BTW, please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki. I own only its DVDs.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter One: - Where the story went on.

__

-Two years later, Chou An Temple-

"I already told them, Sanzo-sama," reported a monk.

Genjo Sanzo nodded. "Good. Is there anything else?" Whatever he thought and appeared in his eye, the lower rank monk seemed to miss it.

"No. Sanzo-sama," replied the monk. Then he sighed. "It is really good to have you being here. You help and give us many treasure advice."

"Sou ka," replied Sanzo. He really wanted this monk to leave him alone.

The monk didn't want to go. "It is true, Sanzo-sama. Since almost a year you have been being here, we all are very glad that you coming back."

At the point, Sanzo couldn't hold his patient in any longer. "If you don't have any thing else to ask me, just get back. I have a work to do." It was absolutely that this monk couldn't help but being scare for Sanzo's dead glare. He finally left the higher rank monk alone.

In Sanzo's office, when the owner of its was alone, he was deep in his thought. _There is almost two years. One year for traveling and another year for being here._ He thought. _There is no matter how much I want to ignore it; it is still in my head. I cannot forget and get it out of my head, no matter how much I want to forget it. In a next three days, it will be two years. Two years after Goku had left us._

**********

-Some small village far away on the west-

There was a young guy who worked in a small farm. Sunlight was not so strong that day, but because of the hard work, that young guy was bathing in sweat. When he was about to move to the other side of farm according to do the next job, the Owner of the farm was calling him. "Goku, you can take a rest for a while. You have guests, the old groups."

"Oh, okay. Arigato," answered Son Goku.

"They have wait for you at your place," told Owner. "Oh, another thing. Before I forget it." He took some envelope from his pocket and handed it to Goku. "Here you are."

"My letter?" wondered Goku._ But no one should know where I am, except…_

Owner didn't notice some strange on Goku's face. "It just arrived in this afternoon." He shrugged his shoulder. "Don't let me keep you being here and let your friends waiting."

"Hai," replied Goku. He kept the letter in his pocket and started heading to his place. It was a cottage, where he lived while he was working for his new master. It was settle not far away from the main house of the Owner's family. However he still had a private enough to do anything he liked, or welcomed the guests and had a private talk with them.

"Long time no see, Kougaiji," greeted Goku.

"Goku," answered Kougaiji, "how are you?"

"Very well," replied Goku. "Where are the others?"

"In your kitchen. Ririn has hungered, so I asked Yaone to find something for her to eat, and Dokugaku thought he wanted something to drink. Therefore they left me here to tell you if you do not stop them soon enough, all of your stuffs will be gone," replied the red-haired guy.

Goku laughed. "I don't care either. Every time you come, all of my stuffs are always gone."

Kougaiji smiled. This event was causing him to think about what happened two years ago. If someone told him on that time that he would be a close friend with Goku, he might be laughing for that joke. It didn't matter even they didn't have to be an enemy in any longer after the battle at Houto Castle. He and Goku didn't suddenly be a close friend after the battle or after Goku had left his companions to his own way. It happened after that. After the several times of visiting, Kougaiji had an experience on talking with the young guy. Although they had many different things, they still had many congenial thought. As a result, they became a friend, and a best friend in finally. And that let Kougaiji to know a lot of thing, including the reason that made Goku changing a lot when compared before and after the situation in one night that Goku should overhear nothing. The night that made Sanzo-ikkou was not to be Sanzo-ikkou in any longer.

"…ji. KOUGAIJI!"

"Huh?"

"Are you daydreaming?" asked Goku. His eyes was lighting with laugh. "It's really rare to see!"

"Sorry. Just thinking about something in the past," admitted Kougaiji.

The light was gone from the pair of golden eyes. "About two years ago?"

Kougaiji nodded. "And how did we become friend."

"Long time, right?" murmured Goku. At the time, he didn't see his friend. His mind was recalling something in the past, the past that he wanted to forget.

Not before Kougaiji could say anything or Goku might deepen his thought, they were interrupted.

"Oi! Goku! Long time no see!" greeted Dokugakuji. His loudly voice woke both guys to be back to the real world.

"Hai," replied the golden-eyed guy.

"You should have more meat bun. I can't full with that amount of food!" complained Ririn.

Goku smiled a bit, and started laughing when he saw his best friend holding his temple and sighed deeply.

"Ririn-sama," cried Yaone.

When Dokugakuji could hold his laugh, he turned to his young master. "By the way, what did you talk when we are in Goku's kitchen, Kou? Both of you looked worried when we're out."

His master didn't give a reply. He turned to his friend for searching something that might show on Goku's face.

Goku didn't show anything. He shrugged his shoulder. "Well. We're taking about what happened two years ago." He said as nothing happen at the time before suddenly moved to the topic that the other would never expect. "Did you hear something about them?"

Dokugakuji understood what Goku meant for 'them' although he didn't expect the guy to ask him this question, especially not after two years or so was passed. "I don't know about Sanzo or Hakkai. Gojyo didn't talk about them. But I believe that they still live with a good health like my brother. If not, we should know something about it."

"I see," replied Goku. He might continue in silence if it's not because of Ririn, who wanted to reduce the tension that she always hated. At the time, her eyes contacted with something, which jut out of Goku's pocket. She pointed at it. "What is it?"

It made Goku to remember his letter. "Oh, it's a letter that just arrived in this afternoon." And he opened it…

**********

__

-Some town on the North-

"Hakkai. You can take a rest here and find something to eat," said Master.

"Arigato, Master," replied Cho Hakkai.

The green-eyed youkai was working here since he separated from Gojyo a year and eleven months ago. This place was a restaurant with rooms for travelers in second floor. He worked as an assistant of this half-restaurant half-inn. Because of it already passed the noon and there had less number of guests, so it was the time for him and the other to find something to eat. As normal, Hakkai brought his share and walked away for eating alone. And every time he ate, he couldn't help but was thinking of his long lost friend, Son Goku.

__

It's almost two years since that day. He thought. _What would he be?_

Before Hakkai could continue his thought to the boy he ever knew far away, there was someone interrupting him. "Why don't you eat, Hakkai? Are you alright?" asked Master.

"Er. Sorry, Master," replied Hakkai, "but I'm alright."

"If you say so," said Master. He sighed. "It's really being a hard work like I said almost a year ago, right?"

"Hai. But it's a good job," replied Hakkai.

The answer made Master laughing. "It's really good to have you being here. You help us a lot."

The green-eyed youkai just smiled as his trademark.

"But you would get more money if you play gamble. You are really good player, you know?" continued Master.

The smiling still was kept on younger guy's face. "Might be. But I'm more prefer this job, Master."

"How lucky I am to have the coworker like you," murmured Master. "Oh, before I forget it again, here you are." He handed Hakkai an envelope. "It was sent to you."

"For me?" wondered Hakkai. Then he opened it…

**********

__

-Another town on the South-

"Oh, my," complained a guy on another side of table, "loosing again?"

Sha Gojyo, the red-hair and red-eyed youkai, laughed. "Forget about trying to win over me. Lady Lucky is always by my side." No wonder, at his side was around with women.

"You are so cool, Gojyo," said the woman in black hair.

The woman in brown hair didn't want to be lost by her friend. "I never find any guys as good as you, Gojyo."

The opponent guy sighed. "Don't you know how to lost, Gojyo?"

The light in Gojyo's eyes slowly went down when he thought of something. "Absolutely I do. There are two guys, who are better than me."

"Oh, who are they? Never thought someone would be better than you would in a card game. Will you introduce them to us?" asked the woman in golden hair.

The red-haired youkai didn't suddenly replied. His face was keeping in dark. "Nope." He got up from the table, and turned to Master of the bar. "Take it in my list. Ja ne."

Without waiting for any answer, he went off the bar to his place.

"What did he be?" muttered the woman in brown hair. "He didn't want us to comment about his hair and eyes, and this time is his friends?"

"Well," replied the woman in the black hair.

__

Card game? Gojyo thought._ I'm absolutely not the best one._ He just couldn't do anything but thinking of the past. _It was almost two years since our group was broken. Almost two years that I never saw them. Ch'. Bakasaru. This was started from what you did._

His thought was stopped when he arrived his place. He opened the door. Before he was going in, his eyes accidentally met some envelope on the floor.

__

Letter?

He picked it up only to see that there was no the sender on it.

"What the hell is it?" murmured Gojyo.

Then he opened it and was looking for more detail…

**********

-Chou An Temple-

"Genjo Sanzo has arrived," announced a servant.

"Sorry for interrupting you," said man head of Sanbutsushin. "But the new order was arrived."

"Hai," replied Sanzo.

"We want you to go to a town at the middle of this land," said woman head of Sanbutsushin. She told the name of its.

"The order will be waited for you there and including the people, who will help you completing this task," told the 'unidentified' of Sanbutsushin.

"You can start from now on," said the man head of Sanbutsushin, "the appointment is on three days from today."

"As your wish," replied Sanzo.

**********

-Town on the North-

"Master, can I resign?" asked Hakkai.

"Huh?" Master couldn't stand for a minute, but he finally understood. "That letter?"

"Hai," replied Hakkai. "I don't actually know what it meant. But I feel that I have to go."

Master didn't suddenly replied. He was looking in his coworker's for a while. When he realized that there was no way to change this guy's mind, he just sighed. "I think you won't change your mind."

"Sorry, I…"

But Hakkai was interrupted by the waving hand of Master. "No, it's not your false. But if you change your mind or want some work to do after that, you can come back here anytime."

"Arigato, Master," replied Hakkai.

"By the way, when will you go?" asked Master.

Hakkai's eyes were back to the detail in letter for a few seconds. "The appointment is on three days after today. I think I will start traveling today."

"Okay," said Master. It seemed he could suddenly remember of something. "Oh, wait a minute."

Not for long, he went in his office and brought something with him. He handed it to Hakkai. "This is your wage."

The younger received it, and was wondering. "But it's more than I should have."

The elder just smiled. "Think of it as a gift for a long good work. Moreover, you need it for long travel." Before Hakkai could protest, Master continued. "It's not polite to refuse what the older want."

"Arigato, Master," appreciated Hakkai.

"You should pack your belonging and start your journey by now unless you will be late," said Master.

"Hai," replied Hakkai.

He had a few people to say goodbye. So it took him only thirty minutes before he came back to his place. Hakuryu, his white dragon, came to greet him.

"I have a place to go. Will you go with me, Hakuryu?" asked Hakkai.

No doubt, Hakuryu agreed to go with his master. There was nothing much for Hakkai to bring with, but Hakuryu and some belonging. At that time his eyes accidentally met something. It was his suits, which he ever used in 'Sanzo-ikkou'. Without any reason, he looked at it for a while before decided to pick it up.

"I think I will bring it with me. What do you think, Hakuryu?"

"Kyu," agreed Hakuryu.

Hakkai smiled with his trademark. "Let's go, Hakuryu."

**********

-Another town on the South-

"I must be crazy for going to some rural country because of that stupid, no sender letter," complained Gojyo. He did it all the way he went to buy some stuff for traveling. Of course, he also did it all the way he was back home.

Some woman called him from behind. "Gojyo, where will you go?"

"Some rural country on the north of this town," replied red-haired man.

"Really? When will you come back?"

"Dunno," replied Gojyo before he cut it short. "I have no time for talking. The appointment is on three days after today. Ja ne." He waved his hand and headed back to his home.

When he arrived his place, he packed all of his belonging. Before he finished it, he looked at a pack at the corner of his room. He hesitated for a while and decided to bring it along with him. "Old suit? Better than leaving here."

At the time he was about to close the door, he took a look at the mystic letter. "I swear if it waste my time, I will kick anybody ass that sent this letter to me." He closed the door and started his new journey…

**********

-Village on the west-

"What did it say?" asked Kougaiji.

Goku didn't suddenly reply. His face was still hidden in dark. "This letter asked… No. Actually it ORDERED me to go to a town at the middle of this land." He told the name of its and remained silence.

Finally Ririn couldn't stand the silence and was about to ask when Yaone stopped her. The elder shook her head and carefully asked Goku herself. "And you knew who the sender was, right?"

"Absolutely I do," replied Goku shortly. He sighed. "I thought… No, I hope she forgot about me and won't pay any attention on me anymore."

"Guest you're wrong," murmured Dokugakuji.

"Hey! What are you talking about? Who is 'she'?" asked Ririn. She still didn't get it.

Goku glanced at her for a few seconds before started walking to the main house. "You can ask your brother."

"Where will you go?" asked Kougaiji.

Goku shouted without turning back. "I have to resign!"

When the guy was out of sight, Ririn turned to her brother. "Onii-chan. What about my action? Is it okay?"

"It's good," replied Kougaiji. He glanced at his followers. "And I start to wonder what his reaction will be when he realize it."

"It's 'her' false, Kou. Not yours," soothed Dokugakuji.

As a result, the young prince sighed and murmured. "We will see."

-Main house-

"You want to resign?" asked Owner.

Goku nodded. "I'm sorry for asking it so suddenly but I don't know how long of this journey will take. So I think it will be better if I do resign."

Owner stared at Goku for a while before accepted it. "I think I can't change your mind."

"Er…"

"No, you don't have to say sorry. It's totally not your false," said Owner. But when he thought of his litter daughter, he had to sigh. "Don't worry about me. I just thought about my daughter. What will she do if I let you, 'her young cool smart guy', going on your way?"

Goku couldn't help but smiled when he was thinking of thirteen-year-old girl, daughter of his master. It seemed she really like him. She's always with him almost all the time. "It might because she wants a brother to be with her."

As a result, it caused a wide smile, which finally became a laugh, on his master's face. _How could I believe it? Is this young guy really don't know how charming he has?_ "Sorry. But it's not only my daughter would be angry, it also includes the other girls in my farm, you know?"

"Huh? But why?"

It made Owner had to try to stop smiling as fast as possible. "Oh, if you don't know, it'll be alright." He didn't give Goku a chance to say anything when he continued it. "Before I forget, here you are." He handed an envelope to his worker. "It's your wage and some bonus for traveling."

"But…"

"Just receive it. I want to give you. It's a year, right? Since you're here. You're helping us a lot, so this will not more than you should have. Actually it's not enough."

"Arigato, master," appreciated Goku.

Owner smiled. "After your traveling is ended and you have no where to go, please come back here. We will glad to meet you again."

"Hai," replied Goku. When he finished talking with the Owner, he was back to his cottage without saying goodbye with Owner's brother. It was due to his master's suggestion, 'if you go to see her, my daughter will try every way she can to stop your traveling.' As a result, he went back to his cottage and started packing his belonging.

"Will you go now?" asked Kougaiji.

Goku nodded. "The appointment is on three day after this day. I have to start as fast as possible. I will take a day to find Koryu (the dragon that Kougaiji gave him), and he will use the rest of the time to take me there."

"I see," replied Kougaiji.

"See you later!"

When Goku was out of sight, Dokugakuji turned to his young master. "So it's a time for us to go."

Kougaiji sighed. "Okay. We will see later for his reaction. Let's go!"

Then they disappeared.

**********

-Tenkai-

"They started the journey again," smirked Kanzeon Bosatsu. "There will be a lot of fun this time."

"Kanzeon Bosatsu," murmured Jiroshin. _*major sweat dropped*_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Finish! Sorry for this long chapter. I tried to reduce it but I can't. What do you think about this chapter? Please read and review.


	3. Chapter two : Finally… we met each other...

****

Tottering friendship.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: There was some mystery letter, order for Sanzo, was sent to each of Sanzo-ikkou. The appointment was in the day of two years after Goku's leaving. Who did it? And what is the assignment in this time?

****

Notes: Thanks for all reviews. And… I'm extremely sorry for the grammatical error and wrong spelling. I'll try to do something about it. I have nothing to say but to tell you of some changing pattern as I described below. Please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki. I own only its DVD.

This is some of the main pattern;

This is thought = _'I am thinking.'_

This is normal talk = "saying, talking, arguing, whatever."

This is note =_*(A/N: I can't wait to tell you. I want to do it by now!)_

This is action = _*action, action, action!*_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter Two: - Finally… we met each other again.

On the next morning after Goku left the farm, he finally found his dragon, Koryu, in the nearby forest.

"Koryu, how are you?" asked Goku.

The dragon just raised his big eyes, which filled with joyful and hopeful, to his master. The golden-eyed youkai laughed when he saw those in the dragon's eyes. "I have a place to go. Will you take me there?"

Koryu didn't need another stimulation. He got up and was ready to go at any time.

"If you're alright, we will go by now," said Goku.

"Kyu!" Koryu nodded agreely.

__

*(A/N: I just suppose that all dragons will make a sound in the same way with Hakuryu. *sweat dropped*)

Goku smiled. He climbed to Koryu's back and signaled his dragon to start flying.

After three hours of traveling, Goku and his dragon decided to take a rest and have a lunch. They shared a food. When they finished it, Koryu wanted to have some sleep, which he did it as a habit. So Goku just let the dragon to sleep for an hour, while he walked around the place and kept thinking of something. He glanced at his dragon and smiled. Actually, it was just an empty smile that would never reach his eyes. _'Koryu.'_

Two years ago, when Kougaiji gave him this dragon and he was looking through the couple of purple eyes, the only name that was popped up in his mind was Koryu. He knew this was the only name that would suit this dragon. As a result, he couldn't help but thinking of someone whenever he saw the dragon. The one, who ever used the same name, was Sanzo. The guy whom Goku deadly wanted to forget and, more than that, he didn't want to face Sanzo ever again. To face the monk and remember what Goku overheard two years ago was bad enough. But it was not the scariest thing of him. He didn't want to think of what he did five hundred years ago, and he absolutely didn't want 'them' to recall 'those' memories. Moreover, it would be going worse if that situation would have happened again. He scared that he would unable to control his power and do something unforgivable. Once was really bad, but twice would absolutely destroy him.

No doubt, that was the reason why he wouldn't come to visit his long lost friends.

In fact, after four months were passed, Goku decided to visit his friends. But due to some evident, which was changing his mind, it caused him to recall his past in Tenkai before he was caged. He took a month to rearrange his memory and thought that it would be the best way if he wouldn't come to see them again.

He traveled to many places and got various kinds of knowledge. He learnt to eat in less amount of food. Actually, he didn't eat much after he left his friends. It might be because eating would recall his memory about them. Moreover, he learnt to do many things for surviving both from human and youkai.

After the battle at Houto Castle, all youkais in Togenkyo was not being berserk in any longer. However, the relationship between human and youkai couldn't be recovered so easily. The problem was not on youkai side, but it was on human side. A long time of evading and frightening caused human to beware and distrust. But there still had another group of human that still wanted to trust those youkais again. Luckily, Farm Keeper and his family, who Goku worked with, was counted as a second group. However, to reduce the possibility of problem that might occur, Goku and Kougaiji-ikkou preferred to use their controlled device. For the golden-eyed youkai, with the help of Kanzeon Bosatsu, his controlled device was changed form into earrings* to beware the problem if someone could notice him as a youkai.

__

* (A/N: Well, his earring was not similar to Hakkai's. It's just in a playboy style. ^o^)

Almost a year was passed, and no one knew his true form. He lived peacefully in the farm until the day he received the order from Kanzeon Bosatsu.

__

'Why didn't she just forget about me?' He asked himself. It was more than one year that he never saw her, or received any contact from her. So he just thought, hopefully, that she might forget about him and wouldn't pay any interest at him again. But it seemed he was wrong.

Goku sighed. _'It doesn't matter to think about it now. At least she ever helped you a year ago. This would be a chance for you to do her flavor.'_ He tried to soothe himself. _'And the next time, she would have no reason to make me to dance in her step anymore.'_ He thought. _'I hope so.'_

Actually, he admitted that he couldn't refuse the request when he finished reading the letter. But he still needed to soothe himself every time he thought about it.

He shook his head to erase his thought about the task and was heading to where Koryu were.

"Koryu," he woke the dragon, "it's time to go."

Koryu yawned and got up to let his master to place the belonging on his back.

Goku was also already on the dragon's back.

"Iku Zo!"

****************************************************************************************************

__

-Somewhere in the east-

At the evening, Sanzo was about to reach the half way to the appointment place. That was the good news for him to know it, but it was not all he knew. The bad news was there was no any village in sight. He had to take a rest at the forest that he reached. At least, he could find a good place for sleeping.

He lighted up his cigarette and smoked it.

If there accidentally had some monks to pass by, they might not remember him as Sanzo hoshi-sama. It was because Sanzo didn't wear his uniform due to the reason that Sanbutsushins asked him to. They wanted him not to use his cloth to evade some problems that might occur and it would cause him to unable to reach the target at the appointment time. Even Sanzo felt that the gods were hiding something from him, but he thought it was not his business to ask. Moreover, he was able to guess that who was behind this task.

__

'It must be that kuso baba, who ordered me to do something stupid in this rural country,' he thought. It was no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, but the truth was he couldn't refuse this request. So, instead of asking for the real purpose of this task, he just ignored it and hoped that this task would be finished within a short period and his aunt would leave him alone in finally.

The dark was covering all over the sky, and the light from the moon and the stars replaced the strong light from sun.

__

'Ch'. Why did that baba have to choose this time for the task? Is it…' He shook his head to blow the thought out of his head. _'It can't be.'_

The monk thought that his illusion might due to the ghost from the past. It would be two years in the day after tomorrow.

He sighed when he thought about the past. He knew how he felt for Goku's decision, but he would never admit his feeling to anyone, would not even when the month after Goku separated from the group. The day that another quarrel occurred between them, and Gojyo told that he would not want to be with two heartless men in any longer. The red-haired youkai left with his own way on that night, and never returned.

It was not that Sanzo had no feeling about it. He admitted, only to himself, that it was also his fault to let the quarrel to be occurred and helped Gojyo flaming the misunderstanding about him and Hakkai. At that night, Hakkai tried to calm both himself and Sanzo and hold his partner's temper. But it couldn't help the situation to be better. Any of them was too angry, and had too many egos. So the result was Gojyo was the next one who left 'Sanzo-ikkou'. The only appearance feeling of Sanzo was just careless. Hakkai stared at the monk and said nothing. However, it might be the cause for the truth that Hakkai was the next one who went away in eleven months later.

The thought of the past of Sanzo was interrupted. His cigarette was left. He tried to have another one only to find that his oil in the lighter was out. He swore and cursed something in his throat, before kept his lighter in the pocket.

"Ch'. It seemed that I have to stop smoking for two days," murmured Sanzo.

Because he was unable to smoke, so he just tried to get some sleep for the long travel in the next day.

Somewhere behind the tree, far away from where Sanzo was, there was someone looking at him. The smirk was slowly appeared on the face of that mystic. "It would be good to stop smoking. Have a good night, my dear."

"Do you think it would be good for doing that?" asked the man.

"Why did you think so?"

The man sighed. "I just think how much angry he would have if he could find out that you are the one who take the oil from his lighter, Kanzeon Bosatsu."

"You are so nervous, Jiroshin," complained the goddess. She didn't let her follower to say anything. "Just get back to Tenkai. I have a lot of thing to do." She interrupted herself with a small laugh. "It would be a lot of fun in the day after tomorrow."

"Ka… Kanzeon Bosatsu," cried Jiroshin.

****************************************************************************************************

__

-Some inn in the north-

The night was passed. Hakkai and his dragon, Hakuryu, were about to leave the inn after he had paid. Someone was calling him.

"Mister!"

Hakkai was turning around and found that it was the innkeeper who called him. "Yes?"

"Why are you so hurry? You just arrived this town last night," said the innkeeper.

The green-eyed youkai just smiled. "Tomorrow I have an appointment. I need to be hurried."

"I see," replied the innkeeper. He hesitated for a while before continued asking. "And what is your answer about what I asked last night?" His eyes were pointed at the small white dragon at the younger guy's shoulder.

While Hakuryu cried in protest, the smile on his owner's face just widened. "Gomennasai. But he is my friend. I cannot do your flavor."

Last night, when Hakkai reached the inn and the innkeeper saw the small creature on his shoulder, he suddenly asked whether Hakkai wanted to sell it or not.

The younger was blinking for a while before refused. But that answer couldn't turn down the innkeeper's hope by sudden. He asked the green-eyed youkai to think about it for a night before was to give him the answer.

When the innkeeper realized that there would be no way to change the younger guy's mind, he sighed. "I just hoped that you might change your mind."

Hakkai didn't know what to say, so he just asked for leaving. "If you don't mind, I will go by now."

The innkeeper nodded. "Sorry for delaying you." He said and added. "Oh, and another thing, your targeting place is in the south, right?" He said the town that the younger would go.

Hakkai surprised, but he was interrupted before he could ask anything.

"You don't have to surprise. That is the nearest town, by not counting the town that you came from. However, you won't capable to reach it in one day if you don't know the shorter way."

"Has there any shorter way?" Hakkai wondered.

The elder nodded. He explained the way to the town to Hakkai. When he finished, he added, "this will help you saving your time."

"Arigatou," replied Hakkai.

The innkeeper just laughed. "Your welcome. But if you really want to thank me, you might change it to think about what I asked." He didn't let the younger saying anything when he continued. "Don't be serious! If you really don't want to, it would be all right. Have a good trip!"

"Arigatou, master," replied Hakkai and leaving.

Hakkai stopped traveling for resting and having lunch. "Are you hungry, Hakuryu?"

"Kyu!" replied the small white dragon agreeably.

They finished the lunch, but Hakkai still didn't want to continue the journey.

Tomorrow would be two years after Goku left 'Sanzo-ikkou', one year and almost eleven months after Gojyo was the next one, and one year after he himself also left.

He didn't know the reason underlying Goku's leaving, but for Gojyo, it was also his fault. Their relationship was going to be worse after Goku was left. Sanzo normally didn't talk much. But after they lacked Goku, it seemed the monk was less talking, more cigarette was left, and he was quiet like a hell. Gojyo also could notice that, even he was also quieter than usual. At that night, the half-breed seemed to be unable to hold anymore tense. He asked to stop doing 'something stupid', as he called, and started to go and whack their saru on the head to regain the conscious. It was no use. His friend had no reaction for it. Sanzo just glanced at the red-haired youkai before was back to his cigarette. Hakkai said nothing and Hakuryu just cried in his small voice.

Gojyo did absolutely not like it. He started shouting. Only to make it going worse, Sanzo also joined the shouting contest. On the other hand, Hakkai told Gojyo to stop and admit the truth that Goku wouldn't change his mind. When the half-breed realized that his friends would not listen to him, he became angrier and stated that if the other wouldn't do it, he himself would do it. Without waiting or listening to Hakkai's words, he was the next one, who left 'Sanzo-ikkou' in that night.

Hakkai tried, but not enough, to cool down his friends's temper, including his. The result was nothing, Gojyo still left the group. At that time, he admitted that he also angered at Sanzo for not helping the situation to be better and seemed to be careless with it. But inside, he knew that it was not true. Sanzo was the one who got the most damage both from Goku's and Gojyo's leaving. He couldn't help but felt guilty, until the day he sent Sanzo at Chou An Temple and never went back to see his friend again.

"Kyu!"

Hakkai was awakened from his thought. He turned to the small white dragon and said, "arigatou, Hakuryu. I guest that I have no time for dreaming." _'or seeing a ghost from the past.'_ "We have to reach the town in time. Are you ready to go?"

"Kyu!" replied Hakuryu agreeably.

Hakkai smiled with his trademark for it. "So let's go."

****************************************************************************************************

__

-The inn which was nearby the appointment area-

After Gojyo reached the town an hour ago, he decided to take a rest and find something to drink. He had fifteen hours to take before the appointment time.

__

'I thought I have to find some chick to make this night to be over,' thought the half-breed. But his demand couldn't be completed. When he saw the green-eyed or dark-haired woman, his mind was back to Hakkai. As well as when he saw the golden-eyed or brown-haired woman, and violet-eyed or blonde-haired woman, his mind would be back to Goku and Sanzo, respectively. So this was the reason why his plan for the night was gone.

He finally ended at his room, alone.

"Baka," complained Gojyo. He laid his body on the only bed in the room, and kept thinking. _'Two years. It would be two years by tomorrow.'_

It was not only the evidence of 'two years', but it was also one year and about eleven months. _'What would they be?'_

A month after Goku left 'Sanzo-ikkou', Gojyo had a quarrel with his left friends. Even he could feel that both Hakkai and Sanzo also got the effect from the leaving Goku, but he did still not sure. He didn't understand why they were still able to stay cool and calm after they lost their young friend. He was very angry at that night, and he admitted to himself later that he also had over reaction at that time.

After he left his friends, he traveled to the possible place that he thought Goku might be. But he failed. He never found 'the boy'. Six months later, he had to admit that it was nearly impossible to find Goku. Especially, when his brother came to visit him, Jien, or Dokugakuji, told nothing to him about his friend. Every time he tried to find the truth about Goku, his brother would laugh and change the topic. He was quite sure that Dokugakuji knew something about Goku, even he never mentioned about it. He knew the answer that might be a decline or something like that. So he just stopped asking after three times of no answer.

Normally, there was only Dokugakuji who took a visit on him. But there still had two or three times that Yaone or Ririn came along with his brother, and for surprising, there was a time that Kougaiji took a visit. Actually, the youkai prince just visited him about three months ago. He didn't know the reason behind that visiting. Kougaiji just stared at him and stayed quiet.

He stopped thinking as he stared at the street in front of the inn. _'If I can't find some chick to be with tonight, it would be better to drink or find someone to give me a money.'_ He meant for playing gamble. _'At least, it would be better than thinking about the past.'_

"Beer, beer, beer," murmured Gojyo happily.

****************************************************************************************************

__

-Next morning-

In the forest nearby the town, Goku was with his dragon.

"Waiting for me here. Okay?" asked the golden-eyed youkai.

Koryu nodded as an acceptance.

Goku smiled and started walking to the place that he was told to be at the appointment time. He looked around before walking to that place. He was always afraid every time he went to the strange town. He was afraid that he might find his friends that he never met for a long time. When he was quite sure that there was no familiar faces or familiar clothes in sight, he walked in. He thought that no one knew him in this town, but, surprisingly, someone called him from behind, with excited and nearly unbelievable familiar voice.

"Goku?"

In the same town, Hakkai just arrived. He asked Hakuryu to transform back to the small white dragon, and started walking, with Hakuryu on his shoulder, to the place that was told in the letter. He still kept wondering sometime why he did what the letter asked him to. He just felt that he had to go and it might be something important for him. However, he didn't expect or even hope that his feeling would become true. He didn't, until he walked pass the corner and found his long lost friend.

"Goku?"

The owner of the name slowly turned to whoever called him. His eyes were widened. Many feelings were showed in his eyes, before they went empty.

"It's you. Hakkai," replied Goku.

"And me too."

The night was passed. Gojyo ended his night with a lot of beers after there would have no one who dared enough to ask him playing card. He earned a lot of moneys last night, and was back to his room. He took some sleep. When he woke up, he went to find something to eat and walked to wherever he was told to go.

__

'If it was not because of that stupid letter, I might not be in this town,' he thought. Actually, it was not his real reason for him to be in this town. He thought that if he did what the letter asked him to, he might found his long lost friend. It might seem stupid, but he felt it. However, it was just the same as Hakkai, he didn't hope, at least he would never admit it, that he would accidentally found Goku in this town. He didn't, until he heard some familiar voice.

"Goku?"

"It's you. Hakkai," replied Goku.

The half-breed needed to rub his eyes before admitted that whatever he saw was the truth. "And me too," he added.

Both targets suddenly turned to the red-haired youkai. Hakuryu, who was really happy to see Goku, also turned to the half-breed and flew to greeting him.

At that time, Goku was not only widened his eyes, but also started to drop his jaw. He was really speechless.

But there was not before any of them could say anything, another familiar voice was getting into their ears.

"Ch'. The goddamn order. What the hell is it about? What the hell I have to do this stupid thing?"

Three-difference-color-head quickly turned to the source of that voice. This time, it was not only Goku who dropped his jaw, the other two also did the same.

The monk, who was not in his usual uniform, didn't suddenly see his friends. He didn't, until he heard some familiar voice.

"Sanzo. Is that you?"

Sanzo reached the town after the sun went down about two hours. He went to an inn and, due to the long travel, he didn't need any thing to eat but took some sleep. The night was quickly passed. He walked to the place that he was asked to go. But he was not as lucky as the other was. He lost. He had to ask a few people to know the actual place.

"Ch'. The goddamn order. What the hell is it about? What the hell I have to do this stupid thing?" complained Sanzo.

He didn't suddenly who was there. He just wanted to curse something about his aunt a bit more. But it seemed no one would agree with him.

"Sanzo. Is that you?" asked Hakkai. He was the first one who could regain conscious.

Sanzo never thought that he would find his old companion again. He widened his eyes and absolutely speechless. _'If this was not the illusion, so they are the truth? Hakkai, Gojyo, and… Goku?'_

Goku was the worst one. He kept blinking, and seemed not to very please about what he saw. He couldn't think much, except how to get out of that place. Badly, only for him, his legs seemed not to want having any movement. It just liked he was half paralysis.

"Well, well, well. It seems you already met each other," said the new coming.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu!" said Hakkai/Gojyo/Goku together. In addition, Goku's voice was sounded like he was already cried, or, at least, about to do it.

"Kuso baba," muttered Sanzo, with a sound effect of his gritting teeth.

__

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well. Finished! What about grammar and spelling in this chapter? I hope that it will be better than the last one. By the way, please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter three : Here, the new task we go...

****

Tottering friendship.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: The one, who was behind this 'meeting', was Kanzeon Bosatsu. The new task was revealed in this chapter.

****

Notes: Thanks for all reviews. And I'm extremely sorry for the late chapter and any possible grammatical error. Lots of mistake and I hope I already correct all of them. -_-" Please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki. I own only its DVD.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter Three: - Here, the new task we got.

"May you please explain what the hell of this thing?" asked Sanzo, in fully sarcasm term.

Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed as to make the bigger size of vein that was popping up on Sanzo's forehead. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I really have a work for you all to do." She continued without any glance at the golden-eyed youkai. "And I really do need you to give a hand on it, Goku."

"Me?"

The goddess smirked as usual. "But someone would be better than me to explain it."

"You finally admit it," murmured the monk. As the result, he got the glare because of it.

"You're better to show yourself by now, Kougaiji."

That name caused the widening of golden eyes. Their owner understood in the next minute when he saw his friend. He murmured, "you knew it."

"Dokugaku. What are you doing here?" asked Gojyo, surprisingly.

"Well. I'd like to say 'hi'," replied Dokugakuji.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question."

With some surprise, the one who replied was Goku. "In the case that you want my opinion, I guess that they KNEW this meeting and they KEPT all of this as a secret from us."

"Really?" mumbled Hakkai. Some thought showed in his eyes.

The crimson hair youkai slowly understood it in the next minute. "I see." He had a sound of gritting teeth as the sound effect.

"I hope you have a good explanation," suggested Sanzo, with the absolutely cold voice.

The one, who became the center of attention, sighed and finally said. "However, I don't think that this is the good place for explanation." He mentioned the crowd that was increasing around them.

As the youkai prince finished his sentence, the other could finally see the people around them.

"So what will you do?" asked Sanzo. "I think that you have a plan for this possibility."

Kougaiji nodded. "Follow me."

**********

Along the way to Kougaiji's place, Goku became the most popular guy in the group. Each in the group, that was the ever-being-Sanzo-ikkou, tried to nearby him and gave him many questions.

Kanzeon Bosatsu made the surprise from walking, instead of disappearing, with the other.

There were two guys, who took the first place of being the most quiet guys, Sanzo and Kougaiji. The first guy just remained silence and kept listening. Another one just kept quiet as his usual habit.

The other guy, who took the second place, was Goku. He answered only the question by question. It seemed he didn't want to speak more than that and tried not to take any glance at his old master.

The question that he was asked was the generous one, mostly about his health and his increasing height. It might be his luck that let him not to answer more questions when Dokugakuji, Ririn and Yaone joined the conversation.

The rest of the way, there was only Goku who could kept silence. It was because whenever he wanted to get near to Kougaiji, for asking or any other possible action, he would be interrupted by the goddess and her follower, and talked to the young (?) prince themselves.

They reached Kougaiji's place in a few minutes later. It was a middle size house in the suburb region of the town.

"Come in," invited the youkai prince. He led the rest to the main room

Sanzo's patience reached its end. "Would you please start by now?" He said with the fake politeness. "What the hell is this damn task?"

The goddess smirked. "Well, if you really need the information," she turned to the youkai prince, "it's your finding."

Kougaijii sighed. "Are you ready to know? Don't you want to have a break before?"

Dokugakuji, who kept quiet for a while, finally said. "Let say it, Kou. In the case that you do not notice, 'those guys' really WANT to do 'something' to manage their anger, or else they might eat you instead." What he meant was the 'target' for dead glares of Sanzo-ikkou were already changed.

"You knew it," stated Gojyo, sarcastically. Dokugakuji received the dead glare from his brother instead of Kougaiji.

"I start to wonder what the task is," added Hakkai. He smiled, but, well, it was REALLY looked scary in Ririn's opinion.

"O… Onii-chan," cried the young princess. She ran and was hiding behind her brother.

However, Hakkai's smile was not the scariest thing. Sanzo also joined smiling. The smile, which could make every single hair of whoever saw it, stood on its end. "It would be better for you to start it by now."

Goku was the last one who tried to scare his friend. "Agree. Moreover, you owe me the explanation. So it would be better for you to tell us whatever the task will be. Then you will have our private time to tell me about it."

"Okay, if you want to," Kougaiji admitted easily. Then his mind was no longer in the room. It was in somewhere far away. "It started two months ago."

_-Flashback-_

After the Houto castle was destroyed and youkais were no longer berserk, Kougaiji and his followers traveled around Togenkyo to check whether something was still wrong due to the ever existing experiment or not.

There was one time that the youkai prince ever told Goku for the reason behind his action. He always thought that it was also his fault for letting his stepmother doing the unforgivable sin by making the minus wave and turning almost all youkais in Togenkyo to be berserk. He felt guilty because he knew it, but he still did nothing. He let it happen because of his own sake, his selfish and the attempt for reviving his mother. When everything was over, he made up his mind that he would do everything as much as he could to eliminate the madness that was still on.

After that, he and his subordinates went to many places that the chaos was still occured. They tried to solve those troubles as much as they could. They always did, until they reached a castle two months ago.

"Is this castle that you told me the last day?" asked Kougaiji.

Dokugakuji nodded. " Our agents reported that there are something wrong in this castle. About two or three years ago, this clan was only a small one. But because of some reason, it was growing so much within a year."

The youkai prince didn't suddenly reply. He kept thinking for a while. "So both of you think that they might do something to enlarge their clan, right?"

"Hai, Kougaiji-sama," replied Yaone, "moreover, we also heard some interested news about this clan and its leader." She started reporting her master what she was told. After she finished explaining, Kougaiji's face became darker and more serious.

"Is that true?" murmured the youkai prince.

It was the tallest guy in that place who answered. "I also didn't believe him the first time I heard it. But that guy had many evidences supporting him. So I think that it might be better for us to prove it by ourselves. What do you think, Kou?"

Kougaiji raised his brows in surprise. "You brought me to this place and still asked me that question? Iku zo!"

About ten minutes or so after the discussion, Kougaiji and his followers were in front of the castle of suspected clan. They hadn't had to keep waiting for a long time. It seemed that Kao, the king of Fumei clan, knew that they would come and prepared some of his people to invite the guests. Even Kougaiji was not a prince in any longer due to the ruin of Houto Castle and the death of the Bull Demon, many youkais were still honoring him as their prince and their only leader. This was because of the same reason that Sanzo-ikkou already knew when the first time they met each other.*

__

*(A/N: In the case that any of you couldn't remember, the time that I meant for is within chapter 8 (drug and booze)-9 (charismatic) in the manga version and for animation, it is within episode 5 (a beautiful assassin))

And because of the same reason, any youkais needed to think twice if they didn't want to be the enemy of Kougaiji and his people, which could say that they were almost all of the existent youkais. Kao was not an exception. He didn't want to test his luck. Moreover, his men reported that the prince had some relation with the itan, who was born from the rock of earth and was the only man who could win over Gyumaoh. As a result, he thought that it would be better if he tried to keep Kougaiji in the same site with him.

The youkai, who was sent for Kougaiji-tachi, led the guests to the main hall to meet his master, Kao, who was waiting in that room.

"Welcome to my place. I'm really glad to invite you to my castle," said the leader of Fumei clan.

Kougaiji nodded. "You might already know my purpose." It seemed he didn't want to waste his time.

As a result, Kao laughed for this straightforwardness. He excused when he noticed the coldness in his guest. "I'm sorry. I just never thought that there would be someone who was absolutely straightforward like you."

"I think so," agreed Ririn. She nodded seriously.

Dokugakuji thought that this sister of his young master was really brave. Even he and Yaone still needed to hold their smiles as much as they could.

The young prince just rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Kao, who was only able to hold a laugh - not a smile.

The head of the clan suddenly changed his mood and said, "You wonder why my clan is glowing very fast, right?" When he realized that Kougaiji would say nothing, he continued. "It is because of my luck," he paused, "and my son." As he ended his words, he turned to the other youkais in that hall and told them to lead 'Hikage' into this room.

A few minutes later, there was a golden-eyed boy with dark blue hair waking in the room. "He's my son, Hikage," introduced Kao.

As the time the boy walked in, Kougaiji couldn't help but widened his eyes. _'Could it be?'_

The time was walking very fast. After they exchanged their opinion about many general topics, Fumei's leader asked his guests for a dinner and one night resting.

Kougaiji accepted the invitation with some surprise of his followers and happy of his sister.

"Yuppy!"

After the dinner was over for an hour, Ririn finally fell asleep.

The young prince looked at his sister for a few seconds and was back to his subordinates. "Let's start our work."

No one got his purpose soon enough. He added, "checking the castle for any possible suspicion and get a truth."

"Hai!" answered Dokugakuji/Yaone.

They walked quietly around the castle and found nothing interested. Kougaiji was about to cancel this spying when he accidentally walked pass that room. What he heard was changing his mind.

"Master, what will we do with Kougaiji?" asked a youkai, who was with Kao all the time that Kougaiji took a visit.

"Nothing," replied Kao, coldly.

"Will we ask him to join our plan?"

The master smirked. "Might be. Do you think that he will join our plan, Rei?"

The guy, who was called 'Rei', replied. "He will be the most stupid youkai if he don't join our plan and have a possibility to get a part of Tenkai as the present."

"You're right," said Kao. "But it might be better if we won't have the other to share our part. When we already have an itan boy to let our wish come true."

As Fumei's leader finished his word, Kougaiji, who was already stunned as he heard 'itan', showed the signal and led the other back to their room.

He was not lucky enough. The guard accidentally saw the shadow. "Who's there?"

The guard saw no one. When he was about to check for any living thing, the door was suddenly opened.

"What's going on?" asked Rei.

"Rei-sama!" The guard started reporting what he saw. When he finished, 'Rei' remained silence for a few seconds. "Okay. Let's continue your work."

"But Rei-sama," protested the guard.

Rei just waved his hand. "The thieves might go too far to catch. Moreover, there's nothing to steal in this castle. You don't have to worry."

"Hai, Rei-sama," replied the guard and went back to his old position.

When Rei was back to the room, he reported what happened outside to his master.

"Kougaiji?" asked Kao.

"I think so," replied Rei. "What will we do?"

"Let them go," stated the leader. "There will be a lot of fun."

"Hai, Kao-sama."

Meanwhile, Kougaiji-tachi was already in their room. They didn't hear the conversation after they decided to leave the room. At the room, three adults were discussing about the situation and decided to leave this castle.

Yaone woke the little princess.

"Hmm? Is it the breakfast time?" asked Ririn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, Ririn-sama."

"Let get out of here," said Kougaiji.

__

-End Flashback-

"At that time, we got a good luck for not being caught that we were sneaking. However, we couldn't be at ease. Even though they had no evidence to accuse us, they still have many reasons to suspect us. We had even been sure that they tried to keep us in that castle," said Kougaiji.

"But they might not be," hinted Gojyo.

"That's why I say it in the past tense," replied Dokugakuji. "However, they still didn't trust us at the first place, and they won't."

"As Kougaiji-sama already said, after we were back to our section, we discussed and decided to leave the castle that night," continued Yaone.

"And you all accomplished it," said Goku, wonderingly. He knitted his eyebrows tightly.

Kougaiji nodded. He understood what his friend hinted about. "Without attacking with any guards. They let us go so easily, like nothing happened."

"They might be afraid of my utter power," assumed Ririn. However, there was no one listening to her.

Goku took a glance at the youkai prince before spoke. "Or it might be because of the same reason that they let all of you in their place."

Gojyo shammed to exclaim. "Oh! It seems you have a good year for developing your brain, Saru!"

Goku ignored it and caused the surprise on his old companions.

"That what we think," replied Dokugakuji.

"But it can't be that would be the only reason for letting all of you go," said Hakkai.

"Hai, Hakkai-san," replied Yaone, "but we still couldn't think of another reason."

Ririn was about to try to tell them her opinion, but she changed her mind as she realized that no one would listen to her. As a result, she went out of the room to find something to eat.

The silence was taking over that room. It would be continued if it was not because of Sanzo who finally spoke. "Kougaiji. Are you sure that the kid is itan?"

The asked one winked before nodded and replied. "I'm sure. That kid, Hikage, has a pair of golden eyes just like Goku, and they are not a fake."

"But they should not be the other itans apart from Goku and Nataku," contradicted the monk.

The one, who said it, didn't noticed that his words caused the widened of golden eyes. He shouldn't notice because that pair of golden orbs was back to normal in the next second. He wouldn't if he didn't keep an eye on the itan, who was the one of those who he mentioned about. However, there were two persons who saw it. The first one was Kanzeon Bosatsu. This was another one that no one would notice a small smile, which was gone in the next second, if they didn't keep an eye on her. And no one did. The second one was Hakkai. He stared at Goku and then changed his target to Sanzo, and kept wondering.

"Your source might be long. I heard Kao said it himself," replied Kougaiji.

"And it makes him didn't care when we sneak out of the castle," added Dokugakuji. "Because he already have the individual, who has a incredible power, in his hand."

"So the only way to destroy his ambitious is to separate the kid from him," concluded Yaone.

"Why didn't you do it yourself? Just pick him out of that place," said Gojyo.

It's Dokugakuji who answered his brother. "We CAN'T, Gojyo."

"Huh?"

"The kid is itan. Our power won't be match to him," revealed Kougaiji.

"Hikage is controlled by Kao," added Yaone, "I don't know how he controls that kid but it's possible that it might be because of drugs."

"Because of it, the only way to bring the kid out is to using force," said Dokugakuji. "That's why we need your helps." He said as his eyes were at Goku.

Both Sanzo and Hakkai saw that sight, but they said nothing and let it to be Gojyo's business, the one, who also saw the sight and had more possibility to be an indiscreet talker, asked it. "Why didn't you just ask the saru for helping you instead of calling all of us?"

As the blonde-haired and dark-haired guys thought, the golden eyes were changing a bit due to some emotional change and went back to normal in the next second. The only thing that was left behind was only the question in each mind of Goku's old companions. _'Why?'_

As to answer the half-breed's question, the young prince shook his head. "This trouble is more than what you think," he said, "Only Goku's power is not enough. We also need all of yours." Before there would be anyone asking about it, he cut it short. "I can't told you the reason by now, but you will realize it in soon."

Gojyo just kept staring and murmured. "I should know it."

"I have another questions," started Hakkai, "why do you need to bring the kid from that guy yourself?" He meant for Kao. "If he really want to takeover Tenkai, why won't you just leave it as Tenkai's business? You have another reason, right?"

Kougaiji took a small glance at his best friend and sighed. "The kid reminded me to someone I was told to."

Before there would be more questions raising up, Goku finally spoke. "You afraid that Hikage will be used and controlled by the bad guy without his true permission, and become a killing puppet in finally. Correct?" Ending the sentence, he still kept his eyes from the other. His mind was deepened in thought. _'Killing puppet? At 'that' time, I didn't even know what it meant. I never knew what 'he' felt. Even though I finally understand the meaning, what does it for?'_ He shook his head, absentmindedly. _'No. I have to stop thinking about it. The only thing that I can do by now is to prevent that possibility and not let it happen again.'_

As he thought, he didn't even realize that he was the target for the many couples of considering eyes. Some were with understanding. Some were with wondering. And some… was with the question, _'why did he say it? Is it only the coincidence? Or else, he remembers?'_

Again, there were some sights that were able to detect that question, and became more wondering.

Kougaiji slowly nodded. "You're right."

"Killing puppet?" murmured Gojyo. _'Where the hell did I hear those words?'_

"So," Kanzeon Bosatsu finally spoke, "it will be better for you all to start this task as soon as possible." She took a silence glance on her nephew and continued. "Actually, I want to give you another new companion to help your work, but he's busy by now. So I suppose that he will join you after two or three weeks." Her thought about her little (?) nephew was never wrong. _'It seems that this time will be a lot of fun.'_ She tried her best not to smirk… but it's not going to work.

The vein started to pop up on Sanzo's forehead since he heard the words 'another new companion', and it was going to be worst when he saw that smirk. The event after that caused a lot of surprise on his old companions for not seeing the monk began shouting. They thought that it was nearly a miracle. When Sanzo thought that he could hold his temple, he started speaking. "New companion?" He repeated and… more 'X' marks on his head. Whatever Ririn saw at the first place was scary, but there was nothing could compare with this time. "Just forget it."

The goddess pretended to widen her eyes. "But 'he' can really do help your work." She exclaimed. More fun or happiness she had, more veins (both in quantity and quality) her nephew had.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu," cried Jiroshin.

"I. DON'T. NEED. GODDAMN. HELP. FROM. YOU." You-know-who said.

But Kanzeon Bosatsu was seemed not to care. She waved her hand and concluded. "I won't change my mind. It'll be better to have someone to help your work." Without waiting for any arguments or something else, she and her follower disappear. However, it's not before the rest could hear the laugh and her last sentence. "And it will surely make a lot of fun for me."

The room was no sound left. It was silence like a hell. Every couple of eyes stared at the monk. He finally had a reaction. He gritted his teeth, NOT in a low voice, and… er… said. "KUSO BABA!"

Kougaiji, who saw the situation that became worse because of the goddess, tried to sneak out of the room, for the safety reason. However, he was not lucky enough.

Hakkai could notice the movement and feigned to hint in a loud voice. "You are going in the wrong direction, Kougaiji." Every single pairs of eyes, with various feeling, caught at the youkai prince. "I meant in the case that you want to leave this room."

Although the green-eyed youkai was smiling as he said, Kougaiji was still… er… afraid that he was about to be killed. He should have that feeling. Why not? When he was the target for glaring of Goku and Sanzo. "Er… no. I just wanted to have some movement."

"Oh, really?" murmur Goku as he still glared at the youkai prince.

For the unknown reason, Hakkai decided to help Kougaiji by asking the question. "By the way, do you know the guy whom Kanzeon Bosatsu meant for?"

Kougaiji kept winking before answered. "No, she didn't tell me."

"She said that if she told Kou about it, he might be forced to tell you," explained Dokugakuji.

Yaone hesitated for a while and added. "She also said that it will be no surprise if you know her decided companion."

No wonder, you-know-who muttered something about 'kill' and 'god'.

"And for the other detail or the question that you might have, Kanzeon Bosatsu will be back tomorrow before your journey will begin," stated Kougaiji. "You might need some rest." He turned to Yaone and, without saying anything, she understood.

"I will lead you to your rooms," said the violet hair girl.

Sanzo-ikkou followed their guide to the rooms. The only one who was still in the room was Goku. The guy patted his hand on the young prince's shoulder and said, with the voice that intended to scare his friend. "So you have a free time."

Kougaiji sighed. He took a glance at Dokugakuji. But before he could say anything, his left follower stated. "Yaone, wait. I think I'd better go with you."

"Hey," the red hair guy tried to protest when he realized that his follower didn't want to help him, or shared Goku's foot with him.

"Kougaiji," called the golden-eyed boy.

"er…" the one, who was called, sighed before accepted fate. "Okay. I'm ready."

**********

In another side of hall, after Kougaiji's follower showed the rest of Sanzo-ikkou the rooms, Hakkai asked his companion to have some discussion about what happened to them within the time that they didn't see each other. Dokugakuji understood, so he asked Yaone to find Ririn and escaped the room.

When the Sanzo-ikkou was alone, the green-eyed youkai turned to his friends to find that each of them already suit themselves, with chairs, lots of beers and cigarettes.

"Did the year I didn't see you change you into a heavy smoker?" asked Hakkai as a smile on his face. His eyes were at Sanzo.

"Damn. No. It's because of that kuso baba," replied the monk as he took his 'next' cigarette from his pocket.

Gojyo laughed and said. "So I saved your life for giving my lighter, right?"

"Shit."

Even none of two would admit it, but Hakkai knew that they, including himself, were glad that they were reunited in finally.

They exchanged their years of not seeing each other. When each of them finished it, the silence was taking the place.

Gojyo broke the silence. "If we were together, we might already know the saru's place for a long time."

"Why did you say so?" asked Hakkai.

Even Sanzo also sent the question mark in his eyes.

"I already told you. My brother kept visiting me for several times. If both of you were with me, we might already force, or make, him told us where the saru was," revealed Gojyo

"So why didn't you do it?" asked the monk as he wanted to tease his friend.

The accused muttered something in his throat and said. "I told you. He didn't want to answer me and I couldn't open his mouth about it. How could I do? He's my brother anyway."

Before the thing could be going worse, the peacemaker decided to make it short. "It's a past anyway. We have nothing to do with it." He didn't let anyone to interrupt him. He turned to the monk. "Moreover, I have a question."

"And I'm not in any mood to answer any question," replied Sanzo, carelessly.

As a result, the half-breed couldn't hold himself from laughing in any longer. "Well. It really sounds like you. I thought I would not heard something like that again."

"But you're wrong," added Hakkai, smiling. Although he didn't got the answer he wanted, he still couldn't keep his smile. Actually, he wanted to laugh. But for his own sake, and his safety, he thought that it would be better to stop at smiling.

He was right.

The famous big 'X' mark appeared on Sanzo's forehead. "Do you want to die so badly?" He didn't only say it, but also showed his famous Smith and Wesson.

Gojyo's face became pale. "No, thank."

"I'd rather to say 'no'," replied Hakkai, still kept his smiling trademark.

After the monk finished showing his dead glare, he kept his gun with sigh in relieve of his new-companion-to-be. "Shit."

In relief, the red-eyed youkai admitted, only to himself, _'I really do miss that damn gun.'_ As he thought, his usual smirk also appeared on his face. And it sent another series of his 'another missing thing'. _*smack* *smack* *smack*_

"What the hell did you do?" yelled Gojyo as he grabbed his head, at the 'region' he was 'hit' by the famous paper fan.

The accused calmly kept his paper fan. "You deserved it."

As Gojyo gritted his teeth, it seemed the peacemaker wanted to change his alias. He laughed and it changed the target of glaring to be himself.

"Sorry. I just think that it's really good to see this scene again," admitted Hakkai.

The half-breed pretended to angry, even he couldn't lie to anyone. "Do you think it's really good to see Mr. Worldly Monk hit me with that stupid paper fan?"

The guy, who spoke before thought, was pale when he saw his 'Mr. Worldly Monk' showing the famous paper fan with the considering eyes and changed the target back to himself.

Hakkai finally accepted his about-to-change-alias. "However, it is a time for dinner. Don't you think it would be better to find the other and finish this meal?"

Gojyo didn't want to test his luck. He hastily replied. "Yes. You're right. Or else Mr. I'm-hungry-all-the-time saru will eat everything."

In this time, the luck was by his side when Dokugakuji knocked the door to ask them for the dinner.

Gojyo suddenly opened the door and walked with his brother, for his safety.

This was another time that the half-breed 'spoke before thought'. The monk's face was pale for a second before back to normal.

Hakkai, who was more tender, could notice it. He took some distance from the brotherly couple and asked. "Are you alright?"

Sanzo blinked before got the question. "I'm alright."

"But?"

The monk sighed. "Won't you stop before having the proper answer?" He didn't wait for the reply. "It's Goku."

Hakkai could easily understand. "It's because Goku was seemed he wanted not to near you, right?"

Sanzo gazed amazingly at his friend and stated. "I will call you Mr. Hundred Eyes."

The accused just laughed and was back to the old topic. "However, for your doubt, 'he' might be shame."

"But he acted the same with you and Gojyo."

Hakkai didn't surrender. "It might be because he didn't care me or Gojyo like he did care you." When he realized that he wouldn't get the answer from his friend, he sighed. "If you still want the answer, you might ask him after the meal." Actually he should feel sorry when he saw the evil smile on Sanzo's face, but he didn't.

"You're right," replied Sanzo, "and for his own sake, I hope he has a proper answer."

As he finished his sentence, he walked faster and joined Gojyo.

Back to the one, who was left behind, he looked at both of his friends, mainly at the monk, and slowly showed the smile, which was more evil than Sanzo was. "Yes, he should and you will be in the next turn."

Because Gojyo was listening to the talk of his brother and the monk, so he didn't clearly hear the words of his another friend. He turned back. "Did you say something?"

His sentence called the attention from another taking couple to turn to the green-eyed youkai.

Hakkai just smiled as his trademark. "It's nothing. Let's join the other."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Finish! Thanks for reading and sorry for this late and long chapter. Please review.


End file.
